Roses in the wind
by Madame Phoenix
Summary: On a warm day in Pixie Hollow, Vidia just wants to be left alone to enjoy some peace and quiet. Unfortunately Rosetta has other plans for the fast-flying fairy, namely making sure she isn't left alone. VidiaRosetta, currently intended to be a oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Vidia and Rosetta, along with the rest of the Disney Fairies franchise, belong to Disney. Not me. I wish they belonged to me though.

**Roses in the wind**

It was a warm and sunny day in Pixie Hollow. The birds were singing (though thankfully none of them were hawks), and all in all it showed every sign of being a very good day. The garden fairy Rosetta was taking full advantage of this to help out the flowers, making sure they were all in the best positions to absorb the sunlight and keeping the young saplings out of the shade of larger plants. Her work today had taken her off the beaten track, and it was only when she caught a whiff of fruit that she realised how close she'd gotten to Vidia's sour plum tree.

"Now if I know Vidia she'll be being a sour puss and staying inside," muttered Rosetta, thinking out loud. The garden fairy had no problem with the rather antisocial air fairy, for they were always civil with each other and admired the other's talent. Granted there had been that incident with the sprinting thistles, why Rosetta shuddered just thinking about all the damage those horrible things had done, however she believed Vidia when she claimed it wasn't intentional.

"Why I do believe I'll pay her a visit," she stated, zipping over to Vidia's door and knocking on it resolutely.

The fast-flying fairy herself was at that time sat at her mirror, idly running a brush through her long, dark hair and humming to herself as she went. It was unusual to see Vidia letting down her defences like this, however when she was at home was generally the only time she'd relax. This was one of the main reasons she lived so separate from the rest of her race, for the fast-flying fairy had liked privacy ever since she arrived at Pixy Hollow.

"It's too nice a day to be outside," she muttered, glancing over her shoulder past the curtain of hair at the cascade of sunshine that shone into the room through the open ceiling. Strange as it seemed to some, Vidia disliked being outside on the nicest days, mostly due to the way days like this drew other fairies outside. Instead the air-fairy had taken to curling up with a book, taking advantage of the sunshine from within her own private sanctuary.

That was until Rosetta's knock at the door rang out and shattered the peace.

"Leave me alone sweetie!" she called out in a mock-sweet voice, turning her attention back to her reflection in the mirror. However whoever it was clearly wasn't swayed, for the knocking continued. Sighing, Vidia slowly fluttered across the room, landing by the door and opening it slowly.

"Morning darlin'!" exclaimed Rosetta enthusiastically, smiling at the glaring fairy, "what are you doing cooped up inside on day like this?" She moved aside slightly to show the sunshine behind her, in case Vidia hadn't already noticed.

Vidia glared daggers at Rosetta, though not out of any dislike towards the girl. She was sweet, and one of the few other fairies that Vidia could even stand to be around, for Vidia had always admired her artistic skills.

"Newsflash dear, I don't like days like this," she stated, rolling her eyes slightly as Rosetta stepped aside in an attempt to win her over with the merits of the day, "now if you don't mind I have a book to get back to. Laters Rose." She shut the door again, though not impolitely.

"Hey!" began Rosetta in complaint, however it was too late and Vidia had closed the door in her face. The air-fairy crossed the room once again to her bookshelf and plucked one of the tomes off the shelf. It was one of her favourite books and one she'd read several times before, yet the fast-flying fairy still considered it to be the best book to read on days like this.

"Now where was I?" she mused, curling up on the bed and flipping through the pages until she found her place. Ah, of course, she was at the start of chapter seven, just after Prince Charming got killed. Vidia had always liked that part, it made the heroine much more likable after that, and she would much rather be the one sweeping someone off their feet then being swept herself. Rosetta was however, still fuming on her doorstep.

"Well I do declare that's just plain rude!" The garden fairy complained. She briefly considered giving up; however she was determined to bring her friend around to her way of thinking. Why, she'd never given up on a challenge before and wasn't about to start now. Springing up into the air, she flipped over and perched on the edge of Vidia's sunroof for a moment, before dropping down into the room beside the bed.

"Aw don't be such a sour puss Vidia," she ordered, leaning over to see what she was reading. It was a famous book in the fairy world, though not a particularly popular one with most people. Why it had been so sad when the Prince died, although it all worked out for the Princess in the end.

"You know sugar you really shouldn't always be alone you know," she added, sitting elegantly on the chair sat beside the bed, "why you'll get lonely." She nodded at her own words. The air-fairy looked much cuter then usual with her cascading around her like that; she must remember to suggest that she wear it like that normally. If there was something Rosetta prided herself on it was her beauty tips, though she doubted Vidia would accept them.

"I don't get lonely," replied Vidia coolly, "I like being _alone_." She stressed the last word, making it clear that she wanted to be alone at that exact moment. It wasn't that she particularly minded the garden fairy being there, she was sweet in her own controlling way, but Vidia had never exactly been one for company. She turned her attention back the book again, however much to her vexation found herself unable to concentrate on the story with Rosetta gazing at her from the chair.

"Listen sweetie," she began, setting the book down on the bed and quickly flitting over to place one arm around Rosetta, "not that it isn't… nice to have you here, but I'd rather appreciate it if you'd leave." She steered Rosetta towards the door, perhaps slightly faster then was polite, though the air-fairy cared very little for manners. So far as Vidia was concerned such trivial things were not meant to apply to one of her talents.

"Have a nice day," she added sarcastically as she pulled the door open with one hand, almost pushing the garden fairy through it before closing quickly once again. She briefly considered closing her sunroof as well in case Rosetta came back, but decided that removing the sunlight would make her quiet time less enjoyable.

Vidia had barely closed the door when Rosetta was back, sitting serenely in the chair and checking her hair as if she hadn't moved at all. Oh the garden fairy was certainly not as fast as any of the air-fairies, but she could still move pretty quickly if the need arose.

"You know darlin', throwing your guests out is most impolite," chastised Rosetta, half turning to face Vidia with a wink, "so I decided that if you won't go outside to enjoy the day I'll stay in here with you." She smiled, beginning to hum as she crossed to the bookcase and began to search through Vidia's selection of books. Why, she had rather a fine collection, and Rosetta noticed several of her own favourites amongst them, though there were also some stranger choices.

"Whatever sunshine," muttered Vidia in an exasperated voice, "you want to sit around talking to yourself all day? Be my guest." She turned her attention back to her book once again, idly conjuring a tiny tornado in her other palm as she read.

"Doesn't everyone die in this book?" she asked curiously, pointing to a well worn classic before moving on. Eventually the garden fairy found one she liked the look of, kneeling gracefully at the foot of the bed and begging to read it. Vidia was vaguely aware of Rosetta crossing the room and commenting on her books, however didn't respond as the redhead picked one out and sat beside the bed to read it.

"This is mighty relaxing," announced Rosetta after a few minutes, having finished the first chapter, "I can see why you like this so much." She didn't care that Vidia was barely responding to her statements, for she was cheerful enough to keep talking without response. Let Vidia be a sour puss if she wanted too, she wouldn't dampen her spirits.

"Little less talk please," instructed the air-fairy, sending a short gust of wind in the garden fairy's direction to aid her point. Vidia didn't particularly mind the garden fairy's presence; however her tolerance only extended so long as she remained quiet. After all, it was a desire for some tranquillity that kept Vidia inside on days like this in the first place. Her book was getting interesting again too, for the villain was now determined to find the girl her brother obsessed over and wipe out her whole race.

"You know you'd be more comfortable on the bed," she observed, though it didn't come out as friendly as that sentence normally would. Fond of the garden fairy she may be, but it didn't chance her opinion on people in general. "Though I think you'd be even more comfortable then that on say… your own bed!" She nodded towards the door as she said this, however still moved slightly to make room at the end of the bed for Rosetta.

"That's mighty kind of you," beamed Rosetta, gracefully getting to her feet again and flopping at the opposite end of the bed to Vidia, lying on her back and holding the book above her to read. "This is much more comfortable." She read a little more of the story in silence, though her mind was thinking about other things. Why, who knew that Vidia could actually be civil at times, most fairies would vehemently deny that fact. Rosetta considered herself one of the few exceptions, and though she knew the fast-flying fairy would never admit it considered herself to be one of her few friends.

"Can I ask you something cutie-pie?" she asked after a few minutes, setting the book down beside her and sitting up to face Vidia across the bed, "do you actually only care about yourself, or do you only pretend to?" It was an odd question, however Rosetta had her doubts. The one thing Vidia seemed to be truly passionate about was her work, for most other fairies depended on her as the most skilled air-fairy. Yet rather then mocking them, the fast-flyer had always appeared proud that they depended on her, and always made sure to do what was needed.

"I'm sure there are some people you care about," she added carefully, not wanting to prompt Vidia into throwing her out of the house once again. After this conversation coming in uninvited a third time would seem rather awkward.

"I mostly care only about myself," admitted Vidia honestly, setting her book as Rosetta had done and sitting up to face her, "however there are a few exceptions to the rule." She glanced meaningfully at her, although felt that the very fact she was still here after being kicked out made it obvious who she was talking about. It was true as well. Although Vidia was a loner at heart, and generally preferred to be on her own, there were very occasionally others that she was fond of, and the garden fairy was one of them.

"Now then sweetie," she began, a sly grin forming on her face, "if we're doing this then I believe I get to ask you a question." She paused, thinking over what she wanted to know off Rosetta. It didn't take long, for there was something that had been bugging her since the start of their meeting.

"Aw you're so sweet," chimed Rosetta as Vidia answered her question. She smiled warmly at the air fairy, listening with interest as she announced that it was her turn to ask a question. Why, that was a good sign; surely it showed that Vidia was feeling less hostile then she had been earlier.

"Why are you so determined to not leave me alone?" asked Vidia, raising one eyebrow as she gazed curiously at the other fairy.

"Hmm," mused the garden-fairy, thinking over the question. It wasn't as easy as she'd been hoping, for even the garden-fairy herself wasn't sure exactly why. "I guess I just don't want you to be alone," she stated finally after a long pause, "no-one should have to be alone." She smiled nervously, before suddenly realising the problem with her sentence and rapidly correcting herself. "Not that I'm saying no-one would want to spend time with you, personally darlin' I quite enjoy it. I just mean that…" she paused again, wording her answer carefully, "…you're so hostile to everyone. I think you need someone who refuses to leave when told."

She sat elegantly on the edge of the bed, leaning back slightly so that she could face the air-fairy. In all fairness it was her turn to ask a question now, but she was afraid of setting off Vidia's notorious temper. Instead she brightened up, enjoying the feel of the sun's warmth on her skin as it shone in through the roof.

"Which is why I ain't leaving sugar," she stated with a slight giggle, "we're good for each other."

"Good for each other?" repeated Vidia scathingly. The garden fairy was speaking nonsense; she'd never need someone who refused to leave. Well, unless… "Okay sweetie, are you hitting on me or something?" It sounded doubtful almost as soon as she'd said it. Vidia had never even considered getting involved with anyone before, but now that she thought about it, Rosetta probably would be one of the better choices. After all, if her statement then was anything to go by she'd certainly be loyal.

Rosetta froze at Vidia's question, having not noticed the conversation taking that tone while she was talking. Was she? Why, she'd never even considered the possibility of seeing Vidia like that, though then again that could just be because of the air-fairy's frosty exterior. Perhaps it would be interesting to try it, after all hadn't she been so resolute about not leaving the girl barely seconds before. Though on the other hand if it didn't work out it would simply ruin the limited friendship she had formed with Vidia.

Vidia was left sat there in silence, waiting for a response off the fairy opposite her. She was rather trapped in this awkward situation, not able to return to her book until something was said and certainly not able to simply ignore it. Times like this were precisely one of the reasons she generally kept only her own company, for Vidia had soon learnt that she was rarely disappointed in herself. However after an unbearably long time (that was actually closer to a minute) she finally broke the silence again.

"I perfectly understand why you'd admire one of my talents," she stated smugly, "so if that is the case I'd appreciate it if you said." She glanced back at the garden fairy, who still appeared to be deep in thought. "Who knows, I _may_ say yes." It was unlikely though, for Vidia simply couldn't imagine herself in a relationship with anyone.

It wasn't until the fast-flying fairy spoke again that Rosetta realised she'd been silent for some time as she thought the situation through. Why how incredibly impolite of her, so ungenteel. It was a good sign though when she found Vidia's bragging endearing rather then irritating, at least Rosetta presumed it was. This was it, she was out of time to think of a response, yet she was no-where near reaching an answer to the question. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could think of to say…

She wasn't sure exactly how it happened but the next moment she was kissing Vidia. It wasn't forceful, or passionate, but soft and gentle; all in all very experimental and sweet. To the fast-flying fairy it was if the whole world had simply exploding around them. All Vidia could concentrate on was the girl in front of her, as if the only thing that existed was this moment.

Rosetta broke away quickly, looking nervously into the air-fairy's eyes as she tried to gauge her response.

"I think… that's a yes…" she finally managed to gasp. And seconds later she was gone, vanishing through the open rooftop and away.

Rosetta flew blindly, tears obscuring her vision as she pelted away from Vidia's house as quickly as her wings would carry her. What had she done? She liked Vidia, there was no doubt of that, but surely being so forward like that would have robbed any chance she'd ever have with the rather isolated fairy. She was fairly sure she was heading in the direction of one of her favourite fields of flowers, although in her current state she wasn't sure she was even sure she was flying over land.

Rosetta wiped her eyes, restoring her vision enough to work out she was heading in the right direction and eventually land most uncoordinatedly within the petals of one of the large tulips. She cradled her head in her hands, shaking violently as the sobs ran through her. Rosetta wasn't sure why exactly it was upsetting her so much, it just seemed like she'd done precisely the wrong possible thing in that situation, and that she'd never be able to take it back. Then again, would she want to? Maybe it was better for her feelings to be out in the open.

Back at the house, Vidia was still in a minor state of shock at the events.

"Yes…" repeated Vidia, eyes wide in disbelief. She sat in silence, staring at the opposite wall for several moments as she thought it over. Rosetta had done it, she really had. Vidia could barely believe it… she couldn't believe it. Did she see the garden fairy that way? She detested most fairies in the world, and supposed it was something that Rosetta was one of the few that she was fond of. Well… she was polite, she was sweet… cute… smart… maybe she did see her that way. The fast-flyer frowned, annoyed that her feelings for anyone could remove her usual venom. After all, a compliment off her was something that never happened.

"And she just left…" gasped Vidia, before taking off through the roof in pursuit. The garden fairy had taken almost a minute's head start while Vidia was thinking, however she'd kissed the fastest fairy around, and there was no-way Vidia would let her get away.

"Rosetta!?" she yelled, unable to see the fairy when she looked around and hoping that she'd hear and stop, "Rose!" She wouldn't head back towards the main tree, there were too many other fairies around and she'd probably be in a state. There was just ocean to the east of her house, which made south towards the fields much more likely, especially as it was full of flowers. Vidia took off like a bullet, pushing her speed towards it's limits as she tore through the sky, scanning the horizon for some sign of the girl she was looking for.

There!

Rosetta was sat alone in the petals of a tulip, tears in her eyes as she shook violently. Face softening, the air-fairy slowed to a halt again, dropping down beside her.

"That was… unexpected…"

Rosetta looked up as she heard a voice nearby, having to take a moment before recognising it as Vidia. She sprang out of the flower, eyes wide with tears as she faced the fast-flying fairy.

"I'm so sorry darlin'," she wailed, holding her arms across her chest anxiously, "I shouldn't have done that! It was just so… so… unladylike!" She wiped another stream of tears away from her eyes. "I'd understand if you hate me now… I'm just… can we even stay friends after this?" She hoped the use of that word wouldn't affect Vidia's answer, for the air-fairy still refused to admit that anyone was her friend.

"Okay sweetie," began Vidia, trying to calm down the tearful girl in front of her, "first of all, I'm not angry!" She tried to make this point clear, placing her arms on Rosetta's shoulders as she spoke to look into her eyes. Even red-eyed like this the garden-fairy's charm still persisted, and Vidia was suddenly sure of what she wanted for the first time since the whole affair had begun.

"I… I think I'm glad…" she admitted quietly, dearly hoping that nobody else was around to see her with all of her usual frosty defences down, "because… I feel the same way…" she leant in closer, wiping the last tears away from Rosetta before suddenly kissing her again. Had she been paying attention she would have imagined that the shocked expression on the girl's face mirrored what her own had been like, however once again was too caught up in the moment to pay attention to anything around her. So far as Vidia was concerned nothing else mattered at the moment, for although she wouldn't have believed it possible this moment seemed to surpass even the last one.

Yet it still seemed too soon to her when they broke apart once again, however she kept Rosetta's hands in her own as she faced her with an equally nervous smile on her face.

"Well what do you know," she began, raising one eyebrow in amusement, "I did say yes after all." Vidia giggled, squeezing the garden-fairy's hands encouragingly as she gazed into her eyes. In a way it was funny; if any other fairy got this close to Vidia she'd do whatever was necessary to get rid of them. Rosetta nervously joined in as well, seeing the glimmer of humour in the situation. It was Vidia who eventually spoke again, glancing down at Rosetta with a mock-serious expression.

"Well I'm not telling Tinker Brat."

* * *

**N.B. **

Well I hope you liked it. Please review if you did ^^

If you didn't (or just don't like the pair) then don't bother. Complaining just wastes your time typing it, and my time reading.


End file.
